the7starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The status of the clan./@comment-70.26.25.6-20130901023224
Check this out baby girl, I want you to check out a nigga, Cattttt Dadddyyyyy! 1: Man I go to work, true winner Jeans skinny, like Squidward Lookin for your girl, just missed her Did my cat daddy and I took her down; Timber Wrist cold, mamma call it winter Swisher full of nuggets, daddy calls it Denver Baby got ass chelsea calls its thinnest, UPS checks get it we deliver Cat daddy when I dougie, cat daddy when I member (when I member) rockin' skinnies they for rejetz I remember Competition see the crease, they surrender Smokin' Wyclef kush Now I'm gone till november Move your arms like your wheel chair stunt'n Drop low grab your shoulder like fuck it Tell Power 106 to bang this shit Big up to my bro Sam, he the king of this shit Chorus(X2) Call me SpongeBob Stackin Krabby Patties Bitch I go to work Do my Cat Daddy Call me SpongeBob Stackin Krabby Patties Bitch I go to work Do my Cat Daddy Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy (bitch I go to work) Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy (bitch I go to work) 2: You heard of Too $hort? I'm too long I'm in the club all black goin Akon Like headlights I'm too on Do my Cat Daddy going nuts Acorn Ima muthafuckin fool for this When it come to the yard, I'm the coolest kid I'm in my prime barbecue rib And these Milfs like pubes all around my dick I block a hater like a goalie Pockets guacamole Checks in the bank as she acts like a rollie did it with your chick she ate the Cat Daddy lonely Give her jungle fever, in the mall she glowin Yea I'm crackin' like a new born rooster Take your chick in the mall, yea we call that booster Dont get mad, it's your chick, she choose it Cat Daddy haters screamin "What the Fuck They Doing?" Chorus(X2) Call me SpongeBob Stackin Krabby Patties Bitch I go to work Do my Cat Daddy Call me SpongeBob Stackin Krabby Patties Bitch I go to work Do my Cat Daddy Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy (bitch I go to work) Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy (bitch I go to work) 3: Tell em Moe, Cat Daddy for I smash that Big chain, cost a couple stacks man J Hawk, make em slap on the track, Do ya dance, You gonna wanna learn it for a day Dip up in the Range Rover, Park like Yosemite (Errrr) Blow a champ dog, smoking like a Chimney You study ya matter and energy, its chemistry Haters dont matter, bitches join my energy Super fitted in the funk CAT DADDY Then come up swing my arms, CAT DADDY Baby I'm thuggin Every weekend out clubbin Little niggas show me love and the fade is nothin Rain on me everyday, same pantry (money) Since the day I was born, I been a star, Patrick CAT DADDY, CAT CAT DADDY CAT DADDY, CAT CAT DADDY Chorus(X2) Call me SpongeBob Stackin Krabby Patties Bitch I go to work Do my Cat Daddy Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy (bitch I go to work) Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy, Cat Daddy (bitch I go to work)